cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tricoro/Random Variable during Gameplay
It's about time I wrote about this issue. You know, there are some random variables that is going to affect one's score if they are going to do a high score attempt or coin farming attempt. A perfect run will not give you a fixed score result. You have to be both lucky and skillful at the same time. I always measure myself with how many collisions I have made during the game to measure my success, but I realized that scoring depends on how much random variable was thrown in. At the first three seasons, I would think that the game was strongly based on 80% skill and 20% luck. After Cookie Run: New World, things have changed, and as more cookies, pets, and treasures were released, I think the variable changed from 80:20 to more into 60% skill and 40% luck. I'll explain the argument in a little bit. You know, there's an instance where you didn't collide at all, but you run out of energy early. Or maybe you did a perfect run, but your score are 30 million away from your best score. Why? You did the best you could do, but the score didn't pay off! This is what I would define it as random variable. These random variable WILL affect your scores if you use a Cookie/Pet combination that: # Rely on obstacles (including holes) (Degree: very high) # Rely on Cookie and Pet's ability working together (Degree: very high) # Rely on jellies (Degree: Moderate) # Rely on Cookie/Pet's Combi bonus (Degree: Depends) # Rely on randomly generated jelly. Alright, so let's define what are the random variables that happened during the game. 1. Powerup Jelly Placement While many of the pattern contains fixed Powerup Jelly (such as Stage 10 of Episode 1), others made the Powerup Jelly random (such as Stage 7 of Episode 2). While this may or may not affect users, maybe it's better if it spawns a Blast or Potion Jelly instead of Giant Jelly for instance. 2. Bonus Time Remember the days when Bonus Time was a good thing that can boost your score heavily? Not anymore. It's just a distraction to gain easy 1 million point, which you can do it easily down below. If you take bonus time jelly, I wouldn't count it as a random variable, but if you happen to take all 9 of the alphabet jelly, I would count it as random, because it can CUT off your cookie or pet skill trigger and distort the interval of both of the abilities, thus removing the scoring effectiveness. 3. Randomly Spawned Special Jellies There are some combination that doesn't rely on "Seconds" to spawn special jellies such as Herb Cookie. In this case, you have to depend on luck to actually trigger the cookie's ability while activating the Pet's ability to maximize the scores. There are no current tips at this point besides knowing when to activate Bonus Time properly. 3. Cookie and Pet Power+ Effect This one can also be annoying at times. You know there are some cookies and pets that have this particular Power+ feature that can assist you during the game. First things first: It may or may not happen during the game. Cheerleader Cookie did not give you extra energy to run? Expect your run to be a little bit ineffective. All of these Power+ feature are pretty random, but some effect has a particular timing that may not help the run gain its effectivity. For example: Onion Cookie is activating her ability to pass obstacles, and then Special Force Cookie decides to eliminate all of those obstacles during the ability. Ha! Oh, I'm not going to include L-grade Power+ feature because it does not affect the cookie's scoring effectivity at all. Here are the list of Power+ effect that might be thrown to you: #'Special Force Cookie's Candy Missiles' (Reduces effectivity on obstacles, but it can be a source for extra points. More effective during blasts.) #'Cheerleader Cookie's Cheerleader support' (Game decides whether you need extra energy or not) #'Fairy Cookie's barrier' (Game decides whether you need added defense in case you screw up. Also more magnet!) #'Cheesecake Cookie's Coin Firework Party' (Also reduce effectivity on obstacles. More effective during blast.) #'Ms. Do-Re-Mi and Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si's Potion' (Gives you extra energy, but can reduce effectivity on obstacles.) For this to help the run go smoothly, Point 1, 4, and 5 has to occur while the cookie/pet recharges its ability. Point 2 and 5 has to occur for BOTH the Main Cookie and the Relay Cookie. If you feel distracted, don't really need extra points, and can navigate through obstacles easily, you may want to turn off Special Force Cookie and Cheesecake Cookie's Power+ effect. So, what are the odds, right? Category:Blog posts